The Day When The Two Meet
by AnimeLoverForever1
Summary: Tsuna went to go shopping but on the way there he meets someone who forever changed his life WARNING YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**The Day When The Two Meet.**

Summery

Tsuna went to go shopping but on the way there he meets someone who forever changed his life **WARNING YAOI**

Hello there my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but everyone calls me Tsuna or boss if you are Gokudera Hayato,and I am now 24 anyway I am going to tell you a story about how I meet a very special person to me, it all started like any other day back then as I was walking to school.

**Flash Back **

Today is going to be a very lovely day Tsuna thought to himself as he was walking to school, but as he was going through the gate, he then saw Bel standing on the other side as if he was waiting for someone, Tsuna walked over to him and said

"Bel, Belphegor Princeton is that you?"

smiling like he does, Bel turned to see who it was saying his name and saw Tsuna, and said

"Oh it's only you Tsuna I thought it was someone else"

Tsuna replied in shock

"only me? Oh I see so I guess you really are waiting for someone"

said Tsuna, Bel looked at Tsuna and blushed as he said

"And it has nothing to do with you now does it"

Tsuna looked at Bel and stared Laughing, Bel just looked at him and said to himself

"what is he laughing for? He's gay too".

Then just as Tsuna stopped laughing he saw someone coming up the

road and said to Bel

"Bel is that who you are waiting for?"

he turned to look behind him and said

"hmm yea that's him"

Tsuna said

"wh..What it's a him?",

Bel blushed again and said

"yes I never said it was a girl or did I?"

Tsuna said

"no I guess you didn't but still I didn't know thatyou were gay, but that

doesn't matter" ,

Tsuna then turned to Bel and smiled. When the man got to where Bel

and Tsuna was Bel said

"Tsuna this is Fran, Fran this is Tsuna"

They both said at the same time

"Glad to meet you"

then Bel and Fran said that they had to go so they left hand

in hand, and at that moment Tsuna said to himself

"I am just going to go home"

so he did...and on the way home he put on his I-pod and his

favourite song called Porcelain And The Tramps - King Of The Worl

came on and then sang to it

"My pain filled drama queen

Is always creeping at your bed

Get ready to buy you out

'Cause we all know

What goes around comes around

Should've known what I was all about

Do not test me

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Get on your knees

I'm the fucking king of the world

Do as I please

So get up and get out and I'll show you

What it means for me to control you

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Keep your head down

Until I tell you to speak

You're not giving me the run around

When you fall back, unto my coffin

No you shoulda stayed outta my way

Do not test me

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Get on your knees

I'm the fucking king of the world

Do as I please

So get up and get out and I'll show you

What it means for me to control you

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

People where looking at Tsuna but he didn't care and stared singing again

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me

[Scream]

Get on you knees

'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world

Do as I please

So get up and get out and I'll show you

what it means for me to control you

'Cause I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world

Do as I please

I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world

Get on you knees

I'm the fucking king, the fucking king of the world, yeahh

(Fucking king of the world)

Bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me at my feet you'll bow to me

Bow to me

And when the song ended he was home, Tsuna went inside and his mum said

"Tsuna if you're not going to go to school then could you go shopping for me?"...

**Going to leave it here **


	2. Chapter 2

So Tsuna went to do the shopping and as he was walking he put his I-pod back in and the next song was called Eat You Up by BoA so he started to sing to it again

"When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You'd be my appetite in ways I can't explain

I'll eat you up  
(No, no, no, noo)  
I'll eat you up  
(No, no, no, noo)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive"

Then as he was singing he saw someone setting on the floor and it made he stop and turned off his I-pod and then Tsuna went over and said

"umm are you ok?"

the man looked up and said

"sort of but thank you for asking",

Tsuna said

"oh sorry my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and what is yours?"

the man said

"my name is Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo"

then he smiled at Tsuna, then Tsuna blushed and then looked away and said to Mukuro

"did you what to come back to my house? After I get the shopping"

Tsuna looked back at Mukuro and smiled, Mukuro said

"yes thank you that would be very good"

and Mukuro smiled back and then Tsuna helped Mukuro get up, then they went to get the shopping for Tsuna's mum when they got back to Tsuna's house his mum said

"oh Tsuna your back i see and who is that?"

Tsuna looked at his mum and said

"mum this is Mukuro Rokudo"

Mukuro said right after that

"Glad to meet you miss Sawada"

then he smiled, Nana said (aka Tsuna's mum)

" the same goes for me too glad to meet you Mukuro"

then she smiled back then said

"come on in we were just about to have dinner"

So Tsuna and Mukuro went to his room to make room for Mukuro then went down for tea they all sat at the table eating away and when they were finished Tsuna and Mukuro went up to Tsuna's room and sat down after they closed the door, Mukuro then said

"are u sure it's ok for me to stay here with you?"

and Tsuna said

"yes of course you can and btw (aka **by the way** if you didn't know that) how did you end up on the floor in a street?"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna and then said

"well you see I what trying to get away from these bad people and ending like that"

Tsuna said

"oh I see now well I are safe there you can trust me on that I will not let anyone hurt you"

Mukuro then blushed and looked away and Tsuna just smiled and thought to himself

"I think I like him or even love him but I won't tell him just in case he doesn't feel the same"

as he looked at Mukuro, Mukuro was thinking the same thing but didn't tell Tsuna, they then sat there talking for a bit until Nana came and told Tsuna and Mukuro it was time for bed so they got ready for bed and turned off the lights and said

"Good night"...

**That's it for now **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mukuro woke up and saw Tsuna on top of him he thought

"Wa...Wait why is Tsuna on top of me?"

and as he was saying that he blushed and sat up make Tsuna wake up, Tsuna said

"oh Mukuro it's you"

as he was setting on top of Mukuro and looking at him rubbing his eyes, Tsuna then got off Mukuro and went to the bathroom as he was doing that Mukuro got up and got change when Tsuna came back in Mukuro was setting on the bed, Tsuna shut the door behind him and walked in and got change Mukuro look up and saw Tsuna as he was just taking off his bottoms and he blushed Tsuna then looked up and said

"Mukuro can u get me my brush from the bottom of my bed please?"

Mukuro looking at Tsuna as he blushed even harder and said

"o..o..of course I can"

looking away again and getting the brush, when Tsuna got dressed Mukuro gave him the brush and then Tsuna said

"Mukuro why are you blushing?"

He said

"umm n..no reason"

Tsuna said

"ook right I am now done"

as he laughed and then as Tsuna was turning smiling evil at Mukuro at the same time he said

"I know why don't we go swimming Mukuro?"

Mukuro then said

"umm ok"

As he was moving away from Tsuna cus he was not to sure about that smile of his, they then went swimming. When they got there is was very very hot well that's what Mukuro thought anyway.

As they got in to the Poole it was very cold but they got used to it, they swam and played for about 2 hours then got out but when they got out no one was there that's when Tsuna thought of something as they were going to get changed in the changing room's Tsuna said

"Mukuro look this way"

Mukuro then looked at Tsuna and said

"ye"

But as he was going to said "yes" Tsuna pushed he to the wall and started to kiss him for 10 seconds then stopped as he did they both blushed very hard and Tsuna went to get changed that then left Mukuro to think of what just happened he did that as he was changing, when they both go out and stared to walk back to Tsuna's house they did it in silence but when they got home it was time to talk about what happened Tsuna started and said

"ok Mukuro i what to go out with you"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna in shock and said

"r..r..really? i was just going to ask you the same thing"

Then they looked at each other and started laughing and as Tsuna was laughing he said

"s..oo haha i guess this means haha we are going out now"

Mukuro said

"hahah yes"

They then hugged each other on Tsuna's bed and started kissing again but this time it was does with tongues for a very long time then they stopped and went to sleep hugging each other...

**Going to leave it there for now **


	4. Chapter 4

At 12:00 midnight Nana (aka Tsuna's mum if you forgot) went in to Tsuna's room after getting back in and saw what she knew all along there on the bed was Tsuna and Mukuro laying with each other, she just stood there smiling at them and then went to go to bed herself.

The next morning Tsuna woke up and as he was setting up he saw Mukuro Tsuna then blushed and smiled as he did that he got up and change

"wow what a lovely day"

as he looked out the window then turned back to Mukuro that was on the bed and then jumped on him to wake him up, Mukuro said

"whhaaaaa wh..What? Oh it's only you Tsuna"

Tsuna then started laughing really hard and looked at Mukuro with tears in his eyes from laughing so much, after Mukuro got change they went down to the liver room and sat to watch a bit of T.V wall they waited for Nana to come back

"Tsuna?"

Said Mukuro, Tsuna then said

"Yea? What is it"

"Umm you know we are together now right?"

"Yea, wait don't tell me you what to go more down the line's of sex?"

Said Tsuna

"Yes I really do like you a lot from the first time I saw you"

Mukuro replied as he blushed very hard, Tsuna got a very good idea

"Mukuro why don't we got to a hotel to night then?"

"ummm ok lets do that then"

Said Mukuro with a very big smile

**And that's all for now **


End file.
